Yukari's true love 2
by roguespirit
Summary: "Arguably the worst fate for any student, and it was all because of a ridiculous notion; a dirty fantasy, that turned into a dream." Sequal to Yukari's true love. Rated M for explicit sexual themes


Yukari's True Love 2

Yukari groaned as she plopped down on her bed. After not having a good night's sleep, walking to the tank shop, walking back home, helping clean up the shop and then helping herself to good helpings of both dinner and dessert she was exhausted.

She turned her head and looked at her Leo 2 tank model, its barrel snapped near the mantlet where she had broken it. She groaned again and pushed herself off her bed, trudging tiredly over to her bag and pulling out the plastic barrel, still wrapped in paper towel, which was now partly stuck to the plastic after being glued there by her warm vaginal fluids.

Her cheeks reddened slightly as she remembered having it in her pussy for half the day. She hadn't even noticed something was there until she got to school. Just what was wrong with her?

She brought it over to the model and examined the two. The barrel had been a clean snap, but she had already ordered a replacement, and anyway, she didn't want her model to have a flawed part; her pride as a modeller demanded it.

She examined the rest of the tank and discovered that her meticulous paintwork on the model was being gradually eaten away by her own sex juices. Just how many times had she menstruated with it for the paint to wear away so quickly?

She sighed and thought that maybe with some work she could make it look like actual wear and tear, but she would have to clean it up first; she yawned, tomorrow.

She stripped out of her uniform and started to get into her camouflage pyjamas. She was thankful that she hadn't been wearing them last night, or she would have had to explain to her mother why she suddenly decided to do her own laundry. She sighed and wondered if she needed to see a therapist or something.

She slid under her clean sheets and tried to settle down, but had to consciously stop her hands from going straight to her crotch. Dammit, why was she like this all of a sudden?

The very moment her body hit her bed it started to heat up, as if preparing itself ahead of time for another night of self-gratification.

She groaned and buried her head into her pillow. She was so tired, and wanted to go to sleep, but why wouldn't her body comply?

Perhaps it was because she had gotten lazy with her workout regimen, or because she hadn't done any tanking for the past while. After winning the tournament they were taking a small break to refresh themselves and return to their beloved vehicles with fresh minds, with only a few practices here and there. Tomorrow morning they were having another one, so if she could just get through tonight, she'd be fine.

Yukari curled into a fetal position, hoping it would calm her body down and relax. This trick didn't always work, but it didn't hurt to try.

This time it seemed to be working and she sighed in relief as her eyelids slowly closed, her body relaxing and her mind going to rest until darkness finally blanketed her and she fell asleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yukari woke up with a start, her heart pounding and her body feeling hot and sweaty. What happened? Did she have a nightmare? She undid the top buttons on her pyjama shirt to help cool off but it didn't seem to help; instead her body only seemed to be heating up more.

"Wha-what's wrong with me?" she asked herself though her panting.

Frustrated, she removed her top completely, leaving her topless. She tried to wipe down the sweat on her body, but she was fighting a losing battle as it continued to seep from her pores.

"Why am I sweating so much?"

Even as she said that, she realized that her pants were feeling a bit snug, more so than usual. Was it because the heat was causing her body to swell up? She didn't think about it long, she just decided it was better to remove her pyjama bottoms before it became an issue, and hopefully it would help her cool down.

"Maybe I should get a drink", she thought. She stood up and walked downstairs to the kitchen, wearing nothing except her olive drab panties.

The breeze from her movement felt good on her hot, sweaty body. Good enough that she didn't care she was going to the kitchen half naked and there was a legitimate possibility of her parents finding her like that.

She opened the fridge and bent down, more than she remembered needing to, and grabbed a carton of milk. It was nearly empty so she didn't bother getting a glass and just chugged it all from the carton. The cool liquid flowing into her was refreshing and she immediately started to feel cooler.

When she had finished the carton she crushed in her hand and….. wait. She just crushed a 2L carton of milk with one hand. Not that the carton was especially durable, but the size of it would require her to crush it at several different points along its length, but she had been able to do it in a single motion. She realized how big her hand was compared to the carton, which looked no bigger than a juice box.

Tossing the carton into the nearby recycling bin she walked over to the fridge and realized that she was taller than it was. Also, with her body cooking down she was able to feel how tight her panties had gotten.

In a nearly frantic struggle she managed to work her panties down and kicked them off with her legs, then went back upstairs as quietly as she could. That was foiled when she bashed her head on the top of her doorframe. She gritted her teeth and gingerly rubbed her head. Trying again, she ducked and managed to get inside the room.

She tossed her panties onto her bed and then stood in front of the full length mirror. Normally she used it to see how she looked in the various military regalia she bought for herself, but now she was looking at her naked, and much larger body.

Tentatively she reached a hand up and touched the ceiling.

'Wow, I didn't even have to stretch.' As she held her hand to the ceiling she could feel herself growing against it, and she realized that if she kept growing, she was going to become trapped in her room.

Anxiously she went back to her door, making sure to duck this time, and squeezed herself through the ever smaller opening. She felt her hips brush against the door frame, an oddly pleasant sensation, and blushed a bit.

Crouching down, she made her way down the stairs and into the shop where there was a higher ceiling. Every step she took caused an ominous creak as the floor worked to carry her ever increasing weight.

'Pretty soon I'll fill up this room, maybe even break out of the house.' The last thing she wanted was to wreck her family's home and livelihood, so she resolved that the better alternative was for her to get out before she was too big to fit through the door.

Yukari walked over to the front door and then with a delicate touch developed from model making, she used her fingers to turn the doorknob and open the door.

The cool air from the outside caused her to shiver once, and she instinctively wrapper her arms around herself. She was of course thinking of the consequences of what she was about to do. After all she was going out into the public world, stark naked, but the bumping of her head against the ceiling reminded her of the alternative. Steeling herself, she knelt down on all fours and tried to fit through the doorway.

Although the doorway to the barber shop was wider than the door to her room, she was also larger, and she was having a tough time fitting through. Forced to turn sideways, she was able to fit her head and shoulders through without any trouble but when she squeezed her breasts through, her nipples, erect from the cold, were pressed against the door frame as she pushed through, making her moan with pleasure.

With her torso through the doorframe she now had her waist to squeeze through, and time was quickly running out for her to get through.

This was by far the biggest squeeze so far and she regretted helping herself to so much food during supper and dessert. She grunted as she tried to squeeze her rear through the opening, the door frame creaking under the strain, but with one last grunt and heave, she manage to get through.

Taking just a moment to catch her breath, she pulled out her legs and carefully grabbed the doorknob to shut the door as quietly as possible.

Sighing with some relief she stood up to her new height and looked around.

She could see through the second story windows from her height and from the point of reference she could see that she was still growing.

She realized that she couldn't just stand outside her home, she needed to find a place to hide, and the first place that came to mind that would be big enough was the tank garage at school.

She gulped nervously and started walking, suddenly becoming aware of how heavy she was by the subtle booming of her footsteps, making the giant, naked girl even more self-conscious.

She was constantly looking around for anyone that might see her, and twice she had to avoid cars; one by ducking between a pair of buildings, and another by bending backwards over the road to look like an arch.

She was relieved when she finally arrived at the school. The sand and clay of the school grounds felt better on her bare feet than the harsh asphalt, and it was nice to see something that was bigger than she was.

She had grown considerably since leaving home, at which point she had been about fifteen feet in height. Now she guessed herself to be about twenty-five feet, and still growing. Such a thing shouldn't have been possible, this had to be a dream, but for now she couldn't assume either case, she just had to deal with the problem.

Yukari made it to the garage, and the large green doors, about as tall as she currently was, lay in front of her, but they were locked from the inside so she needed a way to open them. Although she was confident she could break them down at her current size, she really didn't want to have to do that. Sighing she knelt down and tried to figure this out.

At Sodoko's insistence, the large doors were now padlocked and they were quite beefy locks at that. To Yukari though, they might as well have used gum.

Sighing, Yukari reached down and tore the locks from their mounting. She had to give credit to the lock makers for making such a strong lock. The mounting however, was ruined and would have to be replaced. Now though, the doors were open and Yukari was easily able to fit her now thirty foot self, inside.

Closing the door behind her she reached down and flicked on the large light switches, bathing the previously dark garage in a tungsten glow, showing all the tanks on their team aligned in a row towards the front; towards her; staring at her.

Yukari tried to cover herself up with her hands and her cheeks reddened. "D-don't look at me; please."

The tanks didn't stop, they just kept staring at her, at her naked body, at all her exposed skin, her lack of armor. Her big soft, squishy….. warm….. body. Yukari felt her hands begin to move on their own, feeling her warm soft flesh, and getting warmer by the minute. All those tanks were sitting there, and she was completely exposed to them, completely naked, and it was turning her on something fierce.

She kept running her fingers over her hard nipples, giving them a pinch every once in a while to rev herself up. She gazed longingly at the array of armor in front of her, still staring at her as she pleasured herself.

Her gazed fixed on the Type 89, and with a notion that suddenly popped into her head, she went for it.

She crawled up to the tiny tank, her womanhood feeling hot and damp. She propped herself on her knees, grabbed one of her yoga ball sized breasts and tried to fit her nipple into the Type 89's barrel.

It took a few tries but she managed to do it, her nipple causing a squeak as it was shoved inside, and a moan from Yukari.

"Uhhnnnggghh, if feels so good." The cold steel on her hot nipple sent a delightful shock through her body that made her judder.

She pulled her nipple out with a wet pop, and moaned again. She went over to her tank, the Panzer IV and started squeezing its barrel between her big soft breasts, the cool steel helping soothe the hot sweaty skin.

"Mmmmm, of course I wouldn't forget my own tank darling. Uhhhnnnng, your gun feels so good between my breasts. Oh, yes, mmmmmm."

After doing that for a few minutes, she next laid her eyes on the Tiger P. With a sultry smile, and swaying her hips, she strutted over to it.

"Hey there big boy; I see you have a nice big gun. Mind if I ride it?"

Without waiting for an answer she bent over to rest her hands on the back of the tank and then proceeded to grind her cunt hard on the Tiger Ps 88mm, barrel, moaning and grunting.

She had completely lost herself in the euphoria of it all. She was fucking real life, full-sized tanks, not plastic models; she had never felt so turned on in her life. Using one hand she began pulling and tweaking the nipple that hadn't been put into the Type 89s barrel as her pussy became sopping wet and started to coat the Tiger Ps gun with her fluids, the suspension creaking with each of her movements.

Then, an absolutely perfect nipple tweak, combined with the rising sensitivity of her body as it crept ever nearer to climaxing, caused legs to give out and Yukari fell backwards with a loud *Boom*. The impact of the fall jarred her insides, including her womanly parts, causing her even more arousal.

Yukari laughed breathlessly. "Guess I like it rough."

She turned her head and spotted their instructors Type 10, parked at the far end of the garage. They must have put it inside for the night. Then she remembered, the last time she saw that tank she wondered how big she'd have to be to do what she did in her dream last night with a real tank. Forty feet did she say?

She looked around at the other tanks and judging from her perspective she was about that tall now. Did all this happen because of that simple notion? "They say be careful what you wish for, but I didn't even wish; did I?"

Gazing at the modern machine and its bigger, longer gun, she wondered if she dared to do it. She looked back at the Tiger P, its gun dripping with her sex juices and decided; "hell, I might as well go all the way now. I'm so horny I won't be able to stop unless I'm satisfied. And maybe this wish will be reversed if I fulfill it."

With renewed purpose and desire she crawled on all fours to the tank, taking a brief moment to figure out the mechanics of what she was going to do. This time her partner was going to be inert, so she'd have to do all the work.

"This is why Leo is my lover", she muttered to herself. "A German might make a better husband anyway."

Yukari grabbed the barrel of the Type 10 and gently pushed it down until it was depressed almost as far as it would go. Then she turned around and backed up, trying to navigate her pussy so that the gun would slip inside her wet insides. Doggy style she believed it was called.

She gasped when the cold tip of the barrel touched one of her folds and then steeled herself. She then pushed back hard, fighting against her impulses as the barrel went in deeper and deeper into her, until she could take no more and began thrusting, not an easy thing to do in her current position, but her natural tendencies made it happen.

It felt so good! Having a huge rod shoved into her pussy, being in such a position of submission, while at the same time controlling everything; it all turned her on so much, more than anything she had experienced before. She didn't know what powers made this moment possible but she thanked them from the bottom of her heart as she climaxed and let out a scream that shook the walls.

She collapsed, in a hot, sticky, sweaty, panting mess, sliding out of the Type 10s barrel and lying on the floor. She doubted any sexual experience, short of what Leo could have given her were he here, could possibly top that. She didn't know what tomorrow would bring, but at the moment, she didn't care. She just closed her eyes and drifted off.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yukari groaned to the familiar sound of her alarm going off, and clumsily smacked the button. She sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. What a crazy dream she'd had.

She looked down and found herself naked yet again. "I must've masturbated in my sleep", she muttered to herself. She quickly put on her school uniform and went downstairs for breakfast.

"Morning", she yawned as she arrived in the kitchen.

Her mother sighed. "Why have you been so sleepy in the morning recently?"

"Just not sleeping well I guess", Yukari said tiredly as she reached for the cereal. "Oh, we're out of milk", her mother told her. "I'll have to buy some later. I'm making you an omelet for breakfast."

'Out of milk?' "Okay mom; thank you."

Yukari ate quickly then grabbed her bag and headed off to school at a jogging pace. She hoped to get her heart pounding so she could be fully awake by the time she met her friends for the morning practice.

Arriving at school she spotted the rest of Anglerfish team standing at the gate while Sodoko scolded Mako for having such a sloppy looking uniform and was trying to fix it up and make it look presentable.

"Hey Yukarin", Saori waved.

"Good morning everyone", Yukari panted. "It's good to see you all."

"Did you run all the way here?" Miho asked her.

"Eh heh heh heh, no I just jogged. You don't have to worry about me Lady Nishizumi. I'm always full of energy!"

"Oh, I see. Well let's get going. We want to get as much practice as we can before classes start."

Yukari flexed her right arm. "I'm ready and willing as always. Let's go!"

Yukari led the way to the tank garage where the rest of the team was gathered, but something was amiss.

"I wonder what's going on", Hana said.

Aya, one of the first years, ran up to Miho. "Senpai, it's terrible, the garage was been broken into!"

The Anglerfish team looked alarmed. "What?"

Yukari flashed back to her dream, but shook her head clear of it. It couldn't possibly have happened. Or could it have been a prophetic dream?"

Miho ran through the crowd and entered the garage where Gomoyo and Pazomi were talking to the Auto club.

"Is everything all right?"

Nakajima of the Auto club turned to her. "Captain, it's terrible! Someone broke in an poured sticky stuff on some of our tanks, even the instructor's tank!"

Miho gasped. "Was anything stolen?"

She shook her head. "No, it looks like it was just a prank. The garage was locked though so I have no idea how they got in."

In the morning sun, coming in from the door and the windows, Yukari could see glistening on some of the tanks. Specifically the Type 89, the Tiger P, and the Type 10…..

Yukari paled; sticky substance? No, it couldn't be… it just wasn't possible.

"Alright everyone break it up", Sodoko said as she came into the garage. "It appears that nothing was stolen, so we can assume this is a tasteless, childish prank. However, for safety reasons practice is postponed until the Auto club can check all the tanks for tampering."

Some disappointed but understanding noises came from most of the team; however….

"Hey, don't talk like you're the captain of the team", Momo barked.

"As head of the Morals Committee, I have to oversee students safety." Sodoko argued.

Miho raised a hand to interject. "Sh-she's right. We don't want to risk injury or further damage to our tanks if they've been sabotaged."

Anzu patted Momo on the shoulder. "That's right, we can just practice this afternoon instead. Everyone! Let's head to class."

The students moaned and filed out on their way to the mornings classes. Yukari walked with the flow, her mind elsewhere, wondering how her dream and what had transpired her could be so connected. Unless….."

"Akiyama."

Yukari froze at Sodoko's calling of her name. She turned slowly and looked at the Morals Committee head, standing at the corner of the building.

"Come here. I need to talk to you about something."

Yukari gulped and reluctantly followed Sodoko around the corner of the building, where it was dark and the nearby shrubs interrupted sound.

"Di-did you need something Sono-senpai?"

Sodoko looked at her. "Oh? Calling me with respect now?"

Yukari winced and realized she just made herself seem guilty.

Sodoko reached into her school bag and pulled out a trio of CDs. "Do you know what these are?"

Yukari shook her head. She had no clue.

"These are the memory storage disks for the security cameras installed on the outside and inside of the garage."

Yukari's face went white.

"Any idea what I might find on them Akiyama?"

Yukari's eyes welled up with tears.

"Oh please, please, please Ma'am, I thought it was all a dream, I didn't know, it was too fantastic to be real; honest!"

"Yes, I could tell you were sleep walking", Sodoko said. "Which means there's a chance it will happen again."

"It won't, I swear it! Please don't tell anyone, or show anyone! I didn't mean, I'm so sorry!"

"I believe you", Sodoko said simply.

Yukari was ecstatic and knelt down and began to kiss Sodoko's shoes.

"Oh thank you, thank you Ma'am! Words cannot express my gratitude!"

"Cut that out! Show some dignity!"

Yukari backed away and knelt down in front of her silently.

"I won't tell anyone, but you still need to be punished; which means I'm going to have to be….. creative."

Yukari gulped. She didn't like the sound of that.

"Your punishment will have to be extracurricular if it's not going to interfere with your school life, which would bring suspicion upon you, so your free time is going to be occupied with your…. sentence. Understand, Akiyama?"

Yukari replied with a simple and obedient: "Yes Ma'am."

Yukari could practically hear a malicious grin form on Sodoko's face. "Good. I'll come up with something when I have the time, and I'll hold on to the CDs just for a little insurance. Until then, act normal. Speaking of which, you have morning classes to prepare for, so get going."

In a near panic Yukari got up. "Yes Ma'am, will do Ma'am."

Yukari scampered off both relieved and worried. She had been saved a public humiliation, but at what cost?

"I knew I should have gone to see a therapist or something!" she cried as she ran. Now, she was at the mercy of the head of the Morals Committee. Arguably the worst fate for any student, and it was all because of a ridiculous notion; a dirty fantasy, that turned into a dream.


End file.
